


Morning Cuddles

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Roman and Janus... maybe not so much, Janus is kinda baby let's be real he's baby, Logan likes his sleep schedule, M/M, RORO WANTS HIS SNUGGLES, Short, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Logan tries to get out of bed, but Roman and Janus have other plans.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Morning Cuddles

_ Beep, beep, beep, beep... _   
  
The alarm, like it did every morning at 7am, went off with the annoying beeping sound. A chorus of groans came from Logan’s boyfriends,  _ just like it did every morning _ , at the sound. Logan would have laughed if he weren’t still half asleep himself.    
  
Still, as he reached over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm, he couldn’t help but feel the little bit of satisfaction he always got from knowing he had an almost perfect sleep schedule, apart from nights he was kept awake by an overflowing workload. It was just… strangely satisfying. He’d had the alarm set at 6am before, but after the  _ vigorous  _ complaints from both Roman and Janus, he compromised to set it to seven instead. It still hadn’t stopped their complaints. They were not morning people.   
  
He clicked off the alarm and heard a muffle of, “ _ Finally _ .” that could have come from either Roman or Janus, if he was being honest. He smiled slightly to himself, his boyfriends certainly didn’t share his appreciation for a well-kept sleep schedule, as much as he tried to keep theirs in check along with his own. Still, he could never really find it in himself to force them out of bed, it was warm and comfortable after all. And they certainly did look endearing when they were sleepily curled up under the blanket.    
  
However, unlike most mornings where he’d simply get out of bed and leave them for another half an hour to forty minutes or so while he went downstairs and got started with his day, this morning was apparently going to be different. As for when he went to get out of bed, a hand gripped onto his arm and stopped him.   
  
He looked back to see that it was Roman, trying to tiredly pull him back. He’d been lying next to Logan, although he had previously been turned the other way, spooning Janus in his arms, he was now looking at Logan with a surprisingly… threatening face? Although he was still half asleep so it lost a lot of its ‘ _ threatening’ _ effect.   
  
“Don’t you dare, this morning, you stay, we’re cuddling.” Roman huffed, a threat, although a sleepy one. He was looking at Logan with a death glare, well, as much of one as he could manage. He tugged Logan’s arm, and, well, it didn’t really do much, Logan felt himself be pulled back ever so slightly, but it clearly wasn’t what Roman was going for.   
  
He sighed, although Roman’s act was sort of adorable, Logan still had things to do, “Roman, i need to get up, you’re welcome to stay here but i--” Roman cut him off with a whine, pulling on his arm again, “No!” He grabbed the blanket and tugged it back over Logan, and put his head on Logan’s shoulder, “Stay.” He demanded.    
  
Logan huffed, “You cannot  _ force _ me to stay here, Roman.” He said, although part of him really did want to curl right back up with his boyfriends under the warm blanket (Who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to do that?). Speaking of his other boyfriend, now that Janus had lost his cuddle buddy, Roman, he was also now unhappy, apparently.   
  
He looked over at Roman and Logan and pouted, “Now i’m  _ alone _ .” He was being dramatic for the sake of it, they all knew that, but still. Especially when he was sleepy and his hair was messy and Roman’s too-big hoodie was hanging off his frame, he was infuriatingly endearing.    
  
Roman looked over at him and grinned, although still sleepy himself, “Come lay on Logan’s chest, then he won’t be able to move.” He said, as if they were planning an evil scheme.    
  
“Excuse me, you can’t jus--” Logan was cut off as Janus did exactly as Roman had said, shuffling over and laying directly down on top of Logan’s chest. Before Logan could even open his mouth, Janus nuzzled his face into the crook of Logan’s neck and made a soft sound that made Logan’s heart practically melt, despite that being completely illogical and scientifically impossible.   
  
And how on earth was he supposed to move now? Janus looked like he was already falling back asleep, using Logan as his personal pillow. Roman shot him a smirk, knowing he’d won. Logan internally huffed to himself, how had he let himself be trapped in the bed by two people who were  _ literally _ half-asleep?    
  
Roman settled back down, head leaning on Logan’s other shoulder. Logan could feel two even puffs of breath on either side of his head as Roman and Janus slipped back into slumber, which felt a little strange. But then again, it was coming from his two boyfriends who were snuggling up to him and using him as a pillow, so who was he to complain?    
  
He let out a soft sigh, it wasn’t  _ so  _ bad, it was just _ one _ morning after all. He could let it slide. For this, the peacefulness and calm, almost silence apart from soft breathing and a few birds chirping outside as the sun rose in the sky, … he could let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED SHIT AHAHAHA- i needed to post something, so here's a tiny little... uh, what does this classify as?? a drabble??? ficlet?? dude i have no idea- LMAO-
> 
> IS THIS SHIP CALLED ROLOCIET?? PLS THAT'S SO FUNNY TO ME I CANT- R O L O-


End file.
